US 2002/0181549 A1 describes a multicarrier receiver with a channel estimator. Further, a transmission system for transmitting a multicarrier signal from a transmitter to the receiver is described. The channel estimator of the multicarrier receiver estimates amplitudes of the subcarriers and time derivatives of the amplitudes. Further, the receiver comprises an equalizer for canceling intercarrier interference included in the received multicarrier signal in dependence on the estimated amplitudes and time derivatives.